


Пора платить по счетам, Гарри

by Gercog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gercog/pseuds/Gercog
Summary: Гарри Поттер повзрослел. Он живет своей жизнью со своей семьей, но однажды прошлое решительно стучит в его двери





	Пора платить по счетам, Гарри

**Author's Note:**

> Этой зарисовочке примерно десять лет.

— Гарри, это к тебе, — Джинни зашла в гостиную и остановилась в дверях, сложив руки на груди. Вся ее поза без слов говорила, что она посетителю не рада. Гарри направился в прихожую, встречать нежеланного гостя. Это явно не кто-то из старых друзей и добрых знакомых. С работы? Но если что-то срочное, ему бы прислали сообщение магическим путем, а не срочное можно обсудить и завтра на службе.   
— Ты?! — Гарри первым делом выхватил палочку. Аврорская привычка, если видишь врага. Пусть и такого давнего.  
— Я. Войти-то можно? — Дадли изменился почти до неузнаваемости. Он сильно вырос и окреп. То, что раньше было жиром, сейчас превратилось в стальные мускулы. Высокий и поджарый, в военной форме, с коротким ежиком на голове, Дадли выглядел сурово и внушительно. На его поясе висела кобура, в руках Дадли держал форменную куртку с нашивками. Гарри с наскоку не смог определить звание, только понял, что Дадли — офицер.  
— Ну... — Гарри переборол в себе желание немедленно накостылять ему по шее чем-нибудь мучительным и запрещенным, и кивнул. — Заходи.  
Гостеприимство было продиктовано не столько правилами общественного приличия, сколько затаенными болью и отчаянием в глубине взгляда Дадли. В серых, обычно таких злых глазах эти чувства смотрелись дико и пугающе. Гарри отошел в сторону, пропуская Дадли в дом и повел его к себе в кабинет.   
— Как ты меня нашел? — Гарри щелкнул пальцами и на столе перед Дадли возник стакан с водой.  
— Если сильно захотеть, можно даже в космос полететь, — Дадли уселся в кресло, обвел профессионально оценивающим взглядом кабинет и уставился на Гарри. В упор, чуть сузив глаза, словно примеривался к мишени. Вздохнул, поднес широкие ладони к лицу, устало его потер, — У меня нашлись источники информации, связанные с вашими силами безопасности.  
— Хм, — Гарри нахмурился. То, что Дадли в армии вызывало удивление. Гарри всегда считал, что его двоюродный брат окончит свои дни на дне преступной жизни, а получилось, что он стал боевым офицером. Загадочны пути жизни, но не в этом была причина напряжения. Дадли нашел способ не просто найти адрес действующего аврора, но и прийти к нему домой. Стоит, пожалуй, серьезно поговорить с ребятами в Министерстве, отвечающими за безопасность Аврората. Впрочем, это завтра. — Так зачем ты так хотел меня найти.  
— Мама мертва. И отец. — Неожиданно сообщил Дадли, отняв руки от лица. На мгновение чувства, запертые в его взгляде, прорвались на лицо болезненной, безутешной гримасой отчаянной гнетущей боли, но тут же исчезли, снова спрятавшись куда-то в серую, жестокую глубину.  
— Что? — Гарри, вознамерившийся так и стоять, ожидая любого подвоха, уселся в свое кресло, широко раскрыв глаза. Тетя Петуния, как и дядя Вернон, казались вечными и какими-то незыблемыми. Как сказочные тролли из детских страшилок — со временем они перестают пугать и только смешат, но подумать о том, что когда-нибудь они навсегда исчезнут, умрут? Невозможно.  
— Когда и как?!  
— Позавчера, в теракте. Ты, конечно, наверняка не слышал об этом, ваше магическое гетто не признает мира вокруг, — Дадли болезненно поморщился. Его боль вырывалась яростью, которая больше не пугала Гарри, но все еще была неприятна.  
— У нас не гетто, — Гарри снова встал и сложил руки на груди. Спорить с Дадли не хотелось, это никогда не приводило ни к чему хорошему и сейчас не приведет, но слишком уж безапелляционно тот говорил о вещах, в которых ничего не понимал.  
— Ну а как это назвать? Резервация? — Дадли хмыкнул, сощурился, явно намереваясь ввязаться в перебранку, но внезапно дернулся и снова стал серьезным и немного грустным, — Ладно, плевать. Если захочешь посетить могилы, то тебе сюда.

Он бросил на стол картонную карточку с таким выражением, словно не сомневался, что Гарри выкинет её, как только закроет за ним входную дверь.  
— И я пришел сюда не из-за их смерти. — Добавил Дадли. Взял стакан воды, ополовинил одним глотком, поднялся с места, отзеркалил позу Гарри.   
— А ради чего? — Гарри посмотрел на кусочек картона, с удивлением понимая, что не может различить надпись, потому что она вдруг расплылась пятнами. Пришлось постараться незаметно смахнуть слезы, прежде чем снова взглянуть в лицо Дадли. Взгляд у того стал еще более тяжелым и при этом совсем тревожным, отчаянным. Так смотреть мог только человек, у которого осталась последняя надежда, и далеко не самая лучшая.  
— Попросить об услуге, — хрипло выдавил Дадли, которому эти слова явно дались нелегко.  
— Меня? — Гарри искренне изумился. Дадли всегда вызывал в нем омерзение, ненависть и, в какой-то момент, брезгливую жалость. Признаться, если о тете Петунии Гарри иногда и вспоминал в своей взрослой жизни, то о дяде Верноне и кузене Дадли вообще никогда. Они превращали его детство в настоящий ад, Гарри надеялся больше никогда о них не услышать. Но жизнь выплясывала удивительные кульбиты и вот, надо же, спустя почти двадцать лет изменившийся до неузнаваемости Дадли просит его об ответной услуге.  
— Тебя, — Дадли кивнул, — Так получилось, что никого надежнее тебя, у меня нет. У нас в реальном мире такие дела творятся, что ваш жалкий Вальдемар и близко не сравнится.  
— Волдеморт.  
— Что?  
— Его звали Волдеморт, — Гарри чуть сощурился. — Откуда ты так много знаешь?  
— Я же сказал, есть свои источники, — Дадли опять поморщился. — Не важно это, Гарри. И я, кстати, не совсем идиотом был, а ваши магические газеты писали, слава богу, на родном и понятном английском. Короче. Пообещай мне, что если тебе принесут от меня кое-что и сопроводительное письмо, то ты их сохранишь. Для меня, ок?  
— Что именно мне принесут? — Нахмурился Гарри, сосредоточенно разглядывая Дадли. Тот весь напрягся, чуть ссутулил плечи, словно готовился атаковать, вот только не Гарри, а что-то куда более пугающее и необоримое. Что-то неотвратимое. — И что с тобой может случиться?  
— Я же сказал, у нас сейчас полный пиздец творится. — Дадли встряхнулся, скидывая наваждение, допил воду и прошелся по комнате, заложив руки за спину. Словно сержант перед новобранцами. — Антиглобалисты, слышал о таких? Хреновы сектанты. Впрочем, не только они, все куда серьезнее. Сейчас идет борьба за власть, и силы далеко не нашей стороне. Враг скрытен и использует обычных граждан в качестве живых бомб, теракты по всей стране. В спальных районах сейчас так же опасно как и на линии фронта, а группировок террористов развелось так много, что мы не успеваем их даже классифицировать, не то что изучить. Мир меняется и эта мясорубка не задела только вас, потому что вам, магам, насрать на нас. Впрочем, пойми меня правильно, Гарри, я тебя и таких как ты, уже давно не осуждаю. Будь у меня магия, способная вытащить меня из любой жопы и оградить от опасностей, я бы тоже спрятался за ее надежной охраной и носа бы наружу не показывал, — Дадли перевел дух и криво усмехнулся, — Я тебе в чем-то даже завидую, хотя в жизни не подумал бы, что скажу это вслух. Но главное, Гарри, что эти уроды до вас не доберутся, кишка тонка. По этому я к тебе и пришел.   
— Жизнь выделывает удивительные кульбиты, — мрачно озвучил Гарри навязчивую мысль этого вечера, — Но ты все еще не сказал, что именно ты хочешь, чтобы я для тебя сохранил.  
— А это важно? — Дадли слегка оскалился, но смирил свою ярость и покачал головой, — Впрочем, я морпех, а мы суеверны. Я не скажу тебе в любом случае и буду надеяться, что ты так никогда и не узнаешь, потому что мне никогда не потребуется эта услуга. Так что, обещаешь?  
Гарри мрачно хмыкнул. «Реальный» мир и правда мало его интересовал, ему хватало проблем в привычном магическом окружении. Но тетя и дядя погибли в теракте, как и многие другие обычные люди. Они не могли аппарировать из переполненного задыхающимися людьми метро. Или из автобуса, за доли секунды превратившегося в пылающий адским пламенем факел. Или из рушащегося здания, или из самолета, падающего на один из небоскребов в центре Лондона. Никто из них не мог, даже Дадли, взрослый офицер-морпех. Магам же бояться было нечего и в таких условиях пообещать сохранить для Дадли какую-нибудь вещь было, в общем-то, плевым делом.  
Гарри в конце концов кивнул. Он задолжал Дарслям, и далеко не только плохое.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он. Дадли впервые за весь разговор улыбнулся и, совершенно неожиданно, протянул руку. А Гарри, столь же неожиданно, пожал ее.

***

Спустя два месяца Гарри проснулся от надрывного мяуканья под окном. Поворочался с боку на бок, разбудил мирно спавшую под боком Джинни.  
— Ммм... — Сонно пробормотала она, — кажется, Альбус проснулся...  
— Нет, дорогая, ему уже восемь, — Гарри улыбнулся и, приподнявшись на локте, поцеловал жену в чуть раскрытые губы, — и он уже давно не кричит, как младенец.  
Младенец... Младенец?!  
Гарри оказался внизу так быстро, словно аппарировал, а не бежал. Он распахнул дверь, отчаянно надеясь, что это и права какой-нибудь глупый кот застрял в заборе, и...  
Нет, на пороге его дома стояла корзина, в которой лежал заливающийся отчаянным плачем сверток. На свертке лежало письмо.  
«Мистеру Гарри Поттеру от мистера Дадли Дарсля:  
Ты обещал сохранить кое-что для меня. Раз он у тебя, значит я и моя девочка жена мертвы или не в состоянии следить за ним. Я знаю о твоих ко мне чувствах, и о том, что твоя жена, скорее всего, воспротивится, как когда-то мой отец. Но ты обещал.  
И Гарри.  
Спасибо.»  
— Дорогой, что там?.. — Джинни окликнула его с лестницы. Под этой лестницей располагался чулан, удобный и вполне просторный... Гарри поморщился, уронил письмо и осторожно поднял младенца. Жизнь порой выделывает невероятные кульбиты, но обожает закономерности и спирали.  
На левой щеке у ребенка красовался большой шрам, напоминающий контурами взрыв. Или звезду.  
Пора платить по всем счетам, Гарри.


End file.
